Kitsune And Ghost
by PsychoLittleFox
Summary: Counterpartshipping! Don't like don't read! I'm too tired to put the summaries so just go ahead and read it! This is a oneshot! Please enjoy and review! *bows* Thank you!


**Alert Alert!**

 **A new counterpartshipping is up! This here is a love of a kitsune and a ghost! If you no like then I suggest you don't read this!**

_

Yuto sighed and trudged back to the forest, he for the sake of gods above was a kitsune. His charms had sent the girls in his school crazy and all the boys jealous. Damn his attractiveness he thought. Once again he let out a frustrated sigh and stopped at the middle of the forest. Looking around and seeing no one, he transformed into his more semi-human form.

He had 9 tails and a pair of ears, all in the color of black. Yuto was more comfortable right now, and although he would conceal his ears and make them into human shaped ones, they were still sharp and sensitive on hearing. One of his ears perked up, picking up a noise.

He heard. . crying?

The kitsune male was confused at this. Curious on what the heck was all the crying about, he ran to the source of the loud pitiful sobbing, while all of his thoughts ran wild along his head. _'Why is someone crying? Did something happen?'_ he asked himself mentally as he felt a weird energy radiating from the direction of the noise.

Yuto hid behind a tree and took a small peek at who was making that hurtful cries and what he saw. .

Made him freeze, as his breath was stolen from him.

A boy, no less than 16 years old, was sitting upon the ground, his pale complexion shaking. The boy's hair was a mix of red and green, his face was hidden from view as he was using his knees as a shield for his face. Otherwise, the boy looked pretty normal.

The only thing not normal about the boy, was how he looked almost transparent, and he casted no shadow on the ground.

Yuto gaped at that, this boy wasn't a human! He was a ghost! oh my, he never expected such a beautiful kid to be crying here and not rest in peace. At this, the black and violet haired male slowly, but cautiously approached the shaking ghost boy and he spoke "Umm. . Hello there."

The boy's head snapped up, and Yuto's breath was once again stolen from him. The boy had crimson eyes, his pools wide and glistening from the tears. His face was angular yet he was also cute. The boy shook a bit, his fear lacened voice speaking "P-please don't e-eat me!!"

Yuto blinked in disbelief, this kid believed in kitsune's eating souls? Then again, some do eat it. Yuto recovered and shook his head, he squatted down and smiled at the boy "Hey, its okay. I won't harm you." he reassured and the tomato haired male visibly stopped shaking. "I am Yuto, what is your name kid?"

The crimson eyed teen hesitated, not sure if he could tell the kitsune his name, but none the less he gave in. "Yuya. Yuya Sakaki." he replied softly.

_

It had been a few weeks since Yuto met Yuya, and both of them were getting along pretty well. The ravenette had tried finding Yuya's body but to no available. His body must've been buried or was already nothing but a pile of bones.

None the less, Yuto kept searching and Yuya would sometimes help him find his body.

However, today Yuto was feeling very strange. Whenever Yuya would smile up at him, he'd feel his stomach doing flips and flops, but not in a bad way and he also felt his heart beat speed up. _'What is wrong with me?'_ he'd asked himself on occasions whenever he and the ghost boy would talk. Little did Yuto know, Yuya was thinking the same as him.

_

"YUYA!!"

Yuya whipped his head and abruptly stood up as he heard his name being called by his kitsune companion, it sent sweet shivers down his spine. The tomato haired boy ran to Yuto.

The kitsune was staring at a body, already too mangled and rotting, but no doubt was still recognizable, in horror.

There was no second thought whose body was this.

It was Yuya's.

Yuya's eyes widened in absolute and pure horror, his pupils dilated in fear and his form started shaking softly. "My. . Body. Its. . Rotting."

Yuto gulped and covered his nose. The stench of the rotting corpse filling the air, making him want to vomit. He put a hand on Yuya's shoulder who erupted into loud sobs and wails.

This alarmed Yuto and he had to hold the boy to still and give comfort to him "Yuya. . hey. Its okay. I'm here. . I'll. ." he swallowed the lump on his throat. "Give your body a proper burial."

Yuya sobbed and snuggled upon the older male's embrace. He didn't like it one bit, that his body was nothing but rotting flesh. It was horrible. He cried softly and his voice trembled "P-Please. . get me out of here. . I-I've seen enough."

Yuto nodded and carried the ghost boy in his arms, kitsune's were able to hold souls like humans so it was manageble.

Yuya cried and cried until he was just simply to tired to even let out tears. And so, he layed limply on the kitsune's arms.

_

The ravenette kitsune had gone back to the body of Yuya, deciding to give it a proper burial.

He did just that and buried it, carefully laying the body in the pit as if it was the most precious thing in the world. ( which caused his stomach to rebel a lot of times and throw up) A cloth was wrapped around so the smell would no longer be bothering. He also got some fresh lilies and buried it along the corpse pit, then sealing it with dirt and a gravestone of rock.

Yuto's heart clenched painfully and he had to lean on a nearby tree to steady himself. The body was now buried. . and it was time to let his feelings out to the boy so he could finally rest.

But doing that would make his heart clench in pain, he was afraid of letting Yuya go. He was afraid. .

And now. . he realized he was in love with the boy. .

The boy who spent a few weeks with him who managed to warm Yuto's very heart and core.

He smiled weakly and his eyes teared up. Yuto decided to confess his feelings now. . before it was too late.

_

Yuya stared dully at the sky, his heart (if only he had one right now) was squeezing painfully upon his deadened chest. He wished he could tell Yuto how he was feeling.

But the ghost boy was afraid. He was afraid of rejection. . and so, he stayed silent.

Watched every move from the kitsune and smile. It made his heart flutter by just thinking about the ravenette.

Said male suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring 3 lives out of Yuya. "Ahh! Yuto! Y-you scared me!" Yuya put a hand on his chest and Yuto chuckled, sitting down besides the ghost male.

"I'm sorry about that Yuya, but you were out of it." Yuya blinked, making Yuto laugh. He then sighed and turned serious, locking his eyes with red hues. "I. .have a confession to make to you, Yuya"

Yuya's eyes widened a bit, fear took over him "A-are y-you--?" Yuto cut him off and shook his head "No! not like that. ." a hue of pink covered Yuto's cheeks and he huffed. "What I meant as a confession was. ." he looked at the crimson eyes again. "I love you Yuya."

Yuya froze, his mouth gaping open. Here he was imagining possible outcomes with Yuto and then said male had said he loved him!

That was a great shock to Yuya and he held back happy tears as he threw himself at Yuto.

The kitsune male stared in disbelief but melted in the younger male's embrace.

Both pulled away momentarily, eyes locking and lips only a few inches away from each other.

Yuto gathered his courage and kissed Yuya, his eyes closing. Yuya's eyes widended for a few seconds but he happily kissed back. This kiss was full of love and passion, it sent sweet shivers to each others body.

Yuya pulled away and smiled, his form starting to glow and float. He was satisfied now. Satisfied that Yuto had confessed to him.

Yuto was grabbing a hold on Yuya's arm, not wanting to let him go. "I love you Yuya. May we meet again when you will be reincarnated?" Yuto asked solemnly.

Yuya smiled and planted a kiss on Yuto's forehead. "I promise we will." he assured and Yuto let go of Yuya's hand as he floated up and up in the air, his form starting to vanish, like golden dust. He smiled at Yuto for the last time and said again. _'I love you Yuto. Until we meet again.'_

And then, Yuya vanished completely. Leaving Yuto, sitting on the ground, staring at where the once ghost male was.

The ravenette's eyes teared up and he cried softly, holding unto Yuya's promise. "I'll see you soon love."

_

A hundred years later.

Both met again. Amd this time. They were humans, nothing more.

The promises they had kept to each other was fulfilled. And the kitsune and ghost boy were no more but only two human beings, Who now was turned into lovers.

And then. . a couple, till death do they part and to the ends of all their reimcarnations.

 _~ **Owari** ~_

_

 **Hey peps! Here you go!!! Its done!! I hope you love this! I tried my best!!**


End file.
